Twins
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Every five years there is the pack gathering of the locals packs (nearby packs), so they could keep the good relations between them. This year is the Hale's turn.


Notes:

For age I will go with age 22 for most of the Scott pack and the betas of Hale pack. Derek and Laura are around 24.

 **One is not enough, two are not the same.**

Every five years there is the pack gathering of the locals packs (nearby packs), so they could keep the good relations between them. This year is the Hale's turn.

Nobody knows who is the alpha of Beacon Hill pack, the last gathering they had the Hale's didn't show up, not that anyone can blame them. Talia Hale was a good alpha and a strong woman. They were a strong pack, but now there are only three original Hales left twins Laura and Derek and their younger sister Cora. They weren't in the house at the time of the fire.

"Why the fuck do we have to host this shit?" Derek says as he moves the tables.

"Because mom would want us to. You know this, so stop complaining." Laura complains herself.

They ranted the hall so they could have enough room for everyone. They were currently moving the tables and chares. They weren't pleased about hosting this gathering since they knew that it could cause trouble for them, but their mom was always excited about them and that was the only reason they are doing this.

Only that didn't stop them to complain about every little thing.

"So we are doing this?" Murmurs Liam as they walk towards the hall where the gathering is being held.

"We need the permission of the local alpha. Those are the rules. So yeah, we are doing this." Answers Scott who is feeling little on edge as well, but hid it thoughtfully.

"But before you ask for permission you need to figure out who the alpha is. I can't believe that nobody knows which one of the twins is the alpha. I mean how hard it can be. The one flashing bloody red eyes is the alpha." Stiles bitches.

Scott's pack enters the hall and in the matter of the seconds, they know who the Hale's are. They are sitting at the table at the end of the hall. Derek and Laura are standing next to each other while the four betas are sitting. Only an idiot wouldn't know who the younger Hale is because of the similarities. Across from her sits another blond girl and two guys. All the other's packs are watching them, but apparently, they don't care.

"Wow. Derek control your lust." Giggles Erica.

"Who did you see?" Isaac is curious.

"Laura you too." Cora is laughing.

"Shut up." The Twins supply.

"I know we have similar taste, but tell me we are not looking at the same guy." Laura pleads Derek.

"I hope not."

"That would have been hilarious." Erica, Cora and Isaac are very amused.

"I think you're not." Boyd says calmly but is still smiling.

"Guessing game." Erica is excised.

"Knowing both of your types. I say they are young, your age." Cora starts.

"The pack that just walked in." Isaac adds.

"Yes. They are fit and hot." Erica continues.

"Don't forget cute." Cora finishes.

"The one that smells like magic and the oldest shifter." Boyd decides to play along.

They all look up to the twins that are sitting on the edge of the stage or in Derek's case leaning on it and they both have similar blush covering their face.

"At least something good came out of this." The betas are laughing.

"Just shut up." Laura covers her face.

"It's not so fun when they are making fun of you, not the other way around, is it?" Derek smirks.

"So who is the alpha?" Danny asks. He's the only one in Scott's pack that is completely human.

"I can't tell." Scott announces hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Danny adds.

"The whole pack is very powerful for their size and they know it, hell everybody in here knows it. But I just can't tell." Scott sighs.

The four betas continue to make fun of the twins when Derek and Laura tense up.

"Do you feel that?" Derek asks Laura.

"Yeah. Magic and I don't think she has been invited."

"I will go and take a look you stay here and let's keep up the appearance. There is a chance that it's nothing." Derek tells her as he walks to the door.

Everyone is having a good time even when they are just watching the Hales and guessing who the real alpha was. Then suddenly Derek stands up, with a frown on his face, he leaves the hall. Laura comes on the stage. "There is nothing to worry about. Derek is just pissed that he lost a bet and has to get more beer." She explains with a smile on her face. The Hale pack betas couldn't stop their laughter even though they knew that Derek left because there is an uninvited witch on their territory.

Soon there is dark out and most of the packs left. They all got hotel rooms since they are leaving Beacon Hills in the morning. There are only two packs left in the hall and one of them just left when Derek comes back. Since they are alone now Scott thought its perfect time to talk to the Hale's.

Suddenly a girl comes through the doors and starts to cast something. Before they knew what is going on Danny is on the floor. Stiles quickly bound her, but apparently not fast enough, the damage was done.

"What did you do?" Scott yells at her. "Who are you?"

"I am revenging my brother. He is dead because of you true alpha, your spark and that filthy human." She says with hatred in her voice. "I don't have enough magic to kill both of you but that human is a different story."

"Do you seriously think that we will let you do this on our territory?" Derek is beyond pissed.

She just smirks. "What can you do to change it?"

"Stiles please tell me you can do something." Jackson tenses up.

"She put a reverse spell on it." Stiles starts.

"I am sensing a 'but' coming." Liam worries.

"But without knowing what it is I could kill him." Stiles says with a slight wince.

Laura tells Cora to call Deaton. "He may be able to help."

"I am guessing you won't tell us what it is, will you?" They ask the witch.

"Sure I will. An alpha can save him."

"She is not lying." Scott says as he turns.

"But be careful. Because one is not enough, but two are not the same." She adds with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"You bitch." Stiles yells.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Kira panics.

Derek and Laura look at each other.

"We can help you." Derek decides.

"If you wish of course." Laura adds.

They are met with a chorus of "What?", "How?", "Why?"

"We can deal with _why_ later." Laura argues.

"We are twins. We were once one." Derek starts.

"Now we are two." Laura finishes and both of their eyes turn red.

"That's why no one knows who the alpha is because it's both of you!" Lydia realizes.

"Pretty much. Scott this is your choice." Laura turns to look at him.

"Do it." He answers determent.

Laura and Derek move to each side of Danny kneel down and take an arm so they could give him the bite when the witch whines. "No, you can't do that. That shouldn't be possible."

"Just shut up already." Jackson shouts.

"It would be better if we connect for this." Derek starts.

"Oh, I know. I just don't want to be connected to you any more than I already am." Laura cuts him off.

"And you think it's such a joy for me. I am a guy I should never have to feel what being a girl is like, especially my own sister." Derek hisses.

They hold hands over Danny just above their wrist, Laura and Derek look at each other then heir claws break the other's skin.

"Hold him down." They say synchronize.

"Will he be okay?" Liam asks worriedly.

"Yes." They answer. "We already feel him. When he wakes up he just needs to accept Scott as his alpha." Laura finishes.

"So what will we do with her?" Jordan turns to the witch. "I mean I can arrest her for attempted murder, but her magic is a problem."

"I can help you with that. My name is Deaton and I am the Hale's emissary." He turns to Stiles. "That is a very nice bounding."

"Thanks." Stiles smirks.

"I will take her with me so she can be stripped of her magic." Deaton tells them as he and the witch walk away.

"You can't do this."

"Fuck that hurt. Let's not do that again." Groans Danny.

"Danny." They all yell happily.

"Sorry Danny we had to turn you." Scott has a puppy dog look on his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I sensed that it would happen sooner or later. That's what I get for running with the pack of wolves while being completely human. Hahaha." Danny says than looks around hesitantly. "But I am a little uneasy about the power in this room."

"Ah, sorry." Laura smiles.

"It's kind of hard to just turn it off after we had been connected and turn somebody." Derek adds.

"While we are on topic. Could you stop that!" Laura glares at Derek.

"Me! What did I do? You stop!" Derek glares back.

"Don't go there." She hisses.

"You are the one who started it so don't blame me." He argues.

"Ignore them they are like this every time they connect, because apparently when one feels something the other fells it too." Cora giggles.

They argue while the others laugh.

"Well, we sure know how to ask an alpha for a favor. We bring a crazy bitch to their territory." Kira says as they all sigh.

"What kind of a favor?" Derek and Laura ask at the same time.

"We wanted to ask your permission to move back to Beacon Hills." Scott answers.

"Back!?" Derek, Laura and Cora look at them with big eyes.

"We all used to live here." Lydia is first to speak.

"We went to the same high school. Except for Kira, Liam and Jordan." Jackson adds.

"How come we never knew that there was another pack here?" Laura asks.

"We became a pack after we went to university." Scott explains.

"Scott was bitten in our first year, which was also when my magic awakened." Stiles starts.

"The same alpha also bit me and because Lydia was so close to another supernatural creature she started to develop her powers." Jackson continues.

"So Jackson, Danny and I started to hang out with Scott and Stiles. Sometime after that Scott got his alpha powers so we became official." Lydia cuts him off.

"I did some work with Stiles's dad, that's how I got to know them." Jordan comments.

"I was new in Stiles's class." Kira smiles.

"Scott's mom and my dad started to work together." Liam says.

"We all finished university. Jordan got transferred here to work with Stiles's dad and Liam's parents already moved here he just stayed with us for a couple of weeks so he could finish this year of high school. This is our home so we would like to come back. We swear that we won't cause more trouble." Scott finishes.

"What are you? We heard rumors though you can never trust them." Derek looks at them.

"No shit." Stiles mutters.

"Stiles is magic, Lydia banshee, Kira kitsune and Jordan is a hellhound. The rest of us are wolves." Scott says as the points at each of them.

Derek and Laura look at each other than at the rest of their pack. "Don't look at us. We don't care." Cora sighs.

"How about a trial for now." Isaac tries to help.

"That would be hard for them since they do have to get jobs and apartments." Boyd tells him.

"Why don't we send the two of you on a date with the two of them. Then you can ask all the questions and get to know them better." Erica smirks.

"Shut up." Laura and Derek tell her.

There was laughter from Scott's pack yet they quickly offer a soft apologize when the twins look at them.

"Look if you say no we will understand. I wouldn't want a pack like ours on my territory either." Scott starts to say.

"Hey." They all whine.

He continued like he wasn't interrupted. "Also we won't tell anyone about both of you being alphas."

"Nevertheless. I am curious how that happened. Because shit you two radiate so much power that it's scary." Stiles is curious.

"We are not sure really." Derek mumbles.

"The only thing I am sure is that it was terrifying as fuck waking up to a screaming match from your older brother and sister." Cora says sadly. "Than realizing you have only them left."

"Wasn't fun for us either." Laura rolls her eyes.

"Wow, so both of you actually inherited the alpha powers." Stiles has big eyes as he looks between the alphas.

"Your alpha is a true alpha. You really can't judge." Derek stares at him.

"You do have a point." He laughs.


End file.
